


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: “I've been thinking a lot about it,” Connor explained. He cupped his cheeks, his grin growing wider. “I want to be married to you. I want to wake up beside you every morning and see your ring- know that we belong to each other. I don't even have a last name. Connor Anderson. That sounds good, doesn't it? Don't you like it?”





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

“Hank,” the overly excited android muttered to him. Just going to do tedious chores would make him ecstatic. He tagged along to everything- getting the car washed, picking up dry cleaning, picking up something from the pharmacy. Connor would often remind Hank that his favorite task, despite how little point he had in it, was grocery shopping with him. That's exactly what they were doing. Connor was leaning against the cart, rocking it slightly as he swayed it back and forth as the terrible one hit wonders played on the speaker. 

“Yeah?” Hank responded, throwing steak for two into the cart. There wasn't a need for Connor to eat, but it was nice to not eat alone. He'd been living with him for three years, and he'd been doing more human things than Hank ever thought was possible, even down to eating dinner with him. Connor might not have needed food, but he sure did like it. 

They were both special to each other. Connor had been given multiple chances to leave Detroit and find his own life. Hank had even encouraged him to find a different path to figure himself out. The tall android refused to leave, though. Instead, he asked to live with Hank. No one to tell him what to do, and he found comfort in staying by the side of his partner. 

Partner meant more than just their jobs. Even though Connor was just figuring out what his feelings meant, he made it obvious how he felt for Hank. He'd demonstrated that he would indeed take a bullet for him. Even Hank couldn't brush aside the constant ‘I love you’s that escaped his lips as he came to terms with the feeling. The android who was quite capable of doing anything in the world that he wished to do was staying with Hank, deciding to live a ‘normal', domestic life. He’d desperately tried to understand humans, going so far as to turn on the system that allowed him to feel physical pain, and he even turned on the program that allowed him to age. He'd pulled out his LED. He was… completely human. 

He flashed him a grin, and Hank couldn't help but smile back. New wrinkles were starting to appear on Connor’s face. Including the crows feet that showed every time he smiled. 

“You should marry me.” 

Hank almost dropped the chicken he'd just picked up. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I've been thinking a lot about it,” Connor explained, unphased by the reaction. He cupped his cheeks, his grin growing wider. “I want to be married to you. I want to wake up beside you every morning and see your ring- know that we belong to each other. I don't even have a last name. Connor Anderson. That sounds good, doesn't it? Don't you like it?”

He frowned as Hank stayed quiet, pulling the cart alongside with him. 

“Hank?” he asked, chasing after him. 

“We'll talk about it later.” 

Dinner consisted of an awkward silence. Connor couldn't cook very well, so it was Hank who made the food. Typically, this would be where Hank told him some weird story from years before that Connor would relate to a movie that was on his program. 

Instead, it was the two of them staring at their food while Sumo begged for a bite. Connor was always the one who caved. He ripped part of the steak off for him, handing it to the aging dog who retired to his bed. 

“How's Markus?” Hank asked finally. 

“What?” Connor asked. 

“Don't you normally call him on Saturdays?” 

The android sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I just didn't.” 

Hank glanced up at him, frowning at the look on his face. “Cheer up, Connor. Everything will be okay. Go call Markus after dinner. I don't like thinking you're too upset to do that.” 

The younger of the two grinned at him, nodding his head. 

The android was persistent. That was how he was programmed. He never forgot a thing. Things were back to normal. 

It was almost a week afterwards. The two of them were driving home from the department, and Connor felt warm as Hank kept his hand on his thigh as he drove. Just the most gentle touches meant the world to him. 

“I love you,” he whispered to him quietly, gazing over at him. Hank requested he not touch him while they drove, or he would have pushed some of that unruly hair out of his face. 

“I love you too,” Hank reassured him, a smirk growing on his lips at the giggle Connor made. 

“We'd be such a cute married couple,” Connor insisted, making Hank sigh. 

“You need to stop bringing that up out of the blue,” he grumbled. Connor pouted, his expression turning from joy to confusion. He leaned back against the seat, watching out the window. 

The next day, and Hank was sitting in bed. It was a Saturday- a week since the first comment. 

“Are you alright? It's 7:48 PM. Your bedtime is typically no earlier than 11:30 PM,” Connor whispered, walking into the room with a glass of water that he handed to his partner. 

“Thanks,” Hank said, taking a sip before setting the water down. 

It was silent as Connor took a seat beside him. The android had grown accustomed to Hank’s tacky clothing taste. Hank knew no one else would look so good in an ugly Hawaiian shirt, and he was so grateful to see this. Connor reached out to him and Hank took his hand, pressing his lips against it gently. The android always twitched as he felt his beard. He was surprisingly ticklish. 

“I love you, Connor,” he told him softly. “I really do.” 

“I love you too,” Connor insisted, moving his hand to Hank’s face. He caressed his cheek, his brows furrowing. “I really… want to be able to call you my husband. But… I realize that might not be easy for you… I understand if I've upset you, and I won’t-” 

“Connor,” Hank sighed, covering his mouth with his palm. “Stop it. We'll talk about this later, okay?” 

“You… You'll brush it off,” Connor whispered as Hank moved his hand. 

“I promise I won't,” Hank whispered. “Let me just finish getting ready, then I wanna drive down to the pharmacy. I realized I forgot something when we went last time.” 

“Okay,” Connor said, standing up slowly. He leaned down to the older man, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I love you.” 

The car ride was long. He must have been taking the world’s worst detours, because they passed it a few miles ago. 

“Hank. Would you prefer if I drive?” he asked finally, his brow furrowed. 

“No, we're almost there,” Hank told him. 

“We're exactly 5.3 miles away from your regular pharmacy,” Connor argued, making Hank laugh slightly. 

“We're not going there, dummy,” he told him. 

Connor could recognize it. It was the park that overlooked Lake Michigan. They would go here periodically, and Connor would sit and listen to hours of drunken nonsense spilling as his partner tried to recover from the loss of his young son. He wasn't sure if he liked that they were returning. 

“I don't-” 

“Connor, trust me,” Hank said, parking the car. He opened the door, leaving the radio on as usual. The android followed, grabbing onto his hand as he walked him to the fence. It was quiet- it usually was after the sun went down. It was peaceful and the water was calm, sparkling in the moonlight. 

“I don't know how you, a being with more knowledge in your fingernail than I have in my entire body, can love me so much…” Hank said, leaning against the railing. Connor kept silent, watching him talk again. It'd been a year since they were here. The last time, Connor held him as he sobbed into his chest. Moving on wasn't easy. 

“You're literally the perfect man,” Hank whispered, making Connor smile. “And you… went deviant, only to come back to me and the smelly dog.” 

“I love that dog,” Connor replied quietly, almost defensively. 

“He loves you too… My point is that… you could be anywhere. You could be with Markus, promoting android rights. You could be out of the country having the time of your life. Fuck, you could even be in sports.” 

“You know how I feel about sports,” Connor laughed. 

“Yeah, you think they're pointless. Even though you know how I feel about them, you told me that. I love that you're so fucking honest,” he laughed softly. “I'm just so… glad to have you. I don't even know if I'd be here if it wasn't for you…” 

“That can't be true,” Connor sighed. 

“You know it is,” Hank mumbled. “You're the one who would sit with me here until I fell asleep, telling me everything would be okay. I know I can never forget my past. I can never forget what happened to Cole… but you reminded me I can move on.”

Connor nodded, smiling at him soberly. “I'm glad to be here.” He was worried. It was a feeling that he often felt- it was something he felt before he went deviant, even. 

“Connor, you're just… sometimes you androids can be stupid,” he sighed, pulling out something from his pocket. “You're a blubbering fool to ever think I wouldn't want to marry you,” he sighed as he revealed the ring that had been in his pocket, making the android gasp. 

“Y-You…” 

“Fuck yeah, I did,” Hank replied, reaching out to take Connor’s hand. The shorter of the two handed him his hand happily, and the smile on his face was everything Hank wished he could see. “It's a weird location, but… I need to replace the hard memories with good ones. Connor, will you marry me?” 

Connor couldn't stop the tears pooling down his cheeks, fanning himself off with his free hand. He was scared he'd overheat. 

“Of fucking course I will,” he yelled, watching as his partner slid the ring on his finger. A giggle left his lips as he flexed his fingers, admiring the ring before he looked up at the love of his life. The ring was tacky- rose gold with an obnoxiously large jewel. It was beautiful. He threw his arms around him, burying his face in his neck, nuzzling him. 

“I've been planning this for weeks, then you had to ruin it by bringing it up over and over,” Hank whispered, rocking him in his arms. “I'm so happy I get to spend my life with you, Connor. I'd be happy to be your husband…” 

Connor pulled away to cup his fiance’s cheeks. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. “I might just shut down.” 

“P-Please don't,” Hank laughed before Connor pressed his mouth against his. He put his hands on his waist, holding him close as Connor trembled with happiness in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> My twitter is @hatsunenorman . Please come and scream about HankCon with me lmao.


End file.
